tiffanyalvordfandomcom-20200214-history
As Long As You Love Me (cover)
As Long As You Love Me is originally performed by Justin Bieber ft. Big Sean. Tiffany Alvord did a cover version of this song. The song is released as a single and later in the album I've Got It Covered Vol. 3. Trivia *This is a cover song. *The song was uploaded to YouTube on August 16, 2012 and was available on iTunes August 14, 2012. *This song costs 1.29$ USD on iTunes. *Tiffany didn't like the song at first, but once she listened to the lyrics she realized it had depth. *Tiffany tried an acoustic version before deciding on covering the song, however this cannot be seen anywhere as she did not upload it to any of her channels. Lyrics As long as you love me, As long as you love me, As long as you love me, We're under pressure, Seven billion people in the world trying to fit in Keep it together, Smile on your face even though your heart is frowning (frowning) But hey now (hey now), you know, girl (know girl), We both know it's a cruel world But I will take my chances As long as you love me We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me) As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me) I'll be your soldier, Fighting every second of the day for your dreams, girl I'll be your Hova You could be my Destiny's Child on the scene girl So don't stress (don't stress), don't cry (don't cry), we don't need no wings to fly Just take my hand As long as you love me We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke As long as you love me I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me) As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (love me) Yo, B-I-G I don't know if this makes sense, but you're my hallelujah Give me a time and place, and I'll rendezvous, and I'll fly you to it, I'll beat you there Girl you know I got you Us, trust... A couple of things I can't spell without U Now we are on top of the world, 'cause that's just how we do (do it) Used to tell me, "Sky's the limit", now the sky's our point of view (view) Man now we stepping out like, "Whoa" (Oh God) Cameras point and shoot (shoot) Ask me what's my best side, I stand back and point at you You, you the one that I argue with, I feel like I need a new girl to be bothered with, But the grass ain't always greener on the other side, It's green where you water it So I know we got issues baby true, true, true, But I'd rather work on this with you Than to go ahead and start with someone new As long as you love me As long as you love me (love me yeah yeah yeah) We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke As long as you love me I'll be your platinum (platinum), I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love me (I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold) As long as you lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-love As long as you love, love, love, love me As long as you love me (that's all I want baby) As long as you love, love, love, love me As long as you love, love, love, love me (please don't go) As long as you love me As long as you love me References Videos Category:I've Got It Covered Vol. 3 Category:Cover songs Category:Singles